Ungkapan Hatiku
by Hasheo-Sama
Summary: Tsunade mengungkapkan isi hatinya saat dia kehilangan Jiraiya.. Sebagian besar dikutip dari chapter 405.. Please read & review.. ONE-SHOT..


**DISCLAIMER: Hasheo ga punya Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei yang punya**

Maaf ya para reader, Hasheo baru pertama kali buat yang kayak gini..

Jadi kalo misalnya rada-rada aneh, maklum aja ya..

Yang penting sekarang.. Happy Reading..

* * *

Ungkapan Hatiku

Aku sedang duduk-duduk di kantorku. Tiba-tiba Fukasaku, salah satu guru Jiraiya datang dan memberitahukan sebuah informasi yang amat buruk. Saat aku mendengar informasi itu dari Fukasaku, jujur saja hatiku merasa gundah dan gelisah. Saat itu, Shizune, Sakura, Sai dan Kakashi juga berkumpul di tempat itu. Lalu aku menyuruh Kakashi untuk segera menjemput Naruto. Sambil menunggu Kakashi kembali bersama Naruto, hatiku merasa semakin gelisah. Aku berusaha supaya aku tidak terlihat sedang bersedih. Sampai saat Naruto datang ke tempatku, aku terus berusaha untuk tidah terlihat bersedih. Karena aku adalah seorang Hokage, aku tidak boleh terlihat jika aku bersedih.

Naruto dan Kakashi pun datang ke ruang kerjaku. Aku melihat dia terkejut karena dia melihat banyak orang yang berkumpul. Naruto sempat memandang lemah Fukasaku, lalu aku memberitahunya bahwa Fukasaku-lah yang mengajarkan Jiraiya banyak hal. Naruto pun mengerti dan akhirnya dia diam mendengarkan penjelasan Fukasaku. Ingin sekali aku menutup kupingku. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat mendengar hal itu sekali lagi. Namun aku mencoba bertahan.

Aku melihat Naruto terkejut saat Fukasaku mengatakan 'Jiraiya tewas dalam pertempuran'. Sebenarnya saat itu juga aku ingin menangis, namun aku masih kuat untuk menahan air mataku. Aku melihat Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Fukasaku. Jujur saja, aku pun awalnya tidak percaya. Bisa dibilang, yang dirasakan Naruto saat itu juga dirasakan olehku.

Kemudian, Fukasaku menunjukkan padaku kode yang ditinggalkan oleh Jiraiya. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan menunjukkan itu jika 'Child of Prophecy' sudah datang ke tempatku. Aku pun melihat kode itu dengan seksama, mungkin saja aku bisa memecahkannya. Namun sayangnya, aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kode itu.

Naruto marah kepadaku. Tentu saja aku sudah siap menerimanya jika dia marah kepadaku. Itu semua memang salahku.

Dia bekata, 'Apakah kau mengirimnya?'

Aku pun menjawabnya dengan tenang, 'Iya'

Kemudian dia marah-marah kepadaku, dia membentakku. Tapi untungnya Kakashi menghentikannya.

Aku hanya terdiam dan mengingat saat aku mengirimkan dia pergi.

**FLASHBACK**

'Itu terlalu bahaya jika kau hanya sendirian!' aku membentak kepada Jiraiya

'Aku adalah salah seorang dari Sannin, kau tahu apa maksudnya kan?' jawab Jiraiya

Aku pun hanya terdiam..

Kemudian aku teringat saat aku dan Jiraiya minum sake untuk terakhir kalinya.

'Dulu kau begitu cantik, tapi sekarang kau hanya wanita tua. Berfikir tentang ingatan orang-orang yang sudah meninggal pasti terlalu berat untukmu. Tapi mereka hanya semakin bertambah.' Aku duduk diam mendengarkan

'Tapi, aku tidak begitu sedih. Tugas kita adalah menjadi contoh dan bantuan untuk generasi selanjutnya. Aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku sambil tersenyum untuk itu.' Jiraiya berkata kepadaku dengan wajah serius

**FLASHBACK END**

Setelah aku mengingat kembali kata-katanya, aku hanya duduk terdiam. Kemudian Naruto berlari keluar, Sakura berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Namun Naruto hanya berkata..

'Seandainya saja, sennin mesum menjadi Hokage kelima, pasti Tsunade tidak perlu memaksanya untuk melakukan hal ini, aku tahu itu.'

Lalu aku berkata pada Sakura untuk tidak menghentikannya, aku tahu dia ingin sendirian. Oleh karena itu, aku menyuruh Sakura untuk membiarkannya sendirian, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Kakashi mengucapkan maaf kepada Fukasaku dan menyuruhnya untuk berbicara dengan Naruto lain kali. Fukasaku pun juga mengerti, dia merasa bahwa 'Child of Prophecy' atau Naruto sangat menyukai Jiraiya, dan dia juga menginginkan Naruto untuk bisa seperti Jiraiya.

Kemudian aku menyuruh mereka semua untuk meninggalkan ruanganku. Namun, Sakura masih ingin menemaniku, jadi aku biarkan saja. Aku terus melihat foto yang berisikan kode yang ditinggalkan oleh Jiraiya. Aku berharap agar aku bisa memecahkannya namun tetap saja tidak bisa, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tanpa terasa waktu sudah berganti menjadi malam. Aku terus memandangi foto itu, tapi sia-sia saja. Aku tidak mengerti apapun tentang angka-angka yang ditulis itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shikamaru datang ke ruang kerjaku. Akhirnya aku menyuruhnya untuk mengirimkan foto itu kepada penerjemah kode. Kemudian aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan keluar ruanganku tanpa memperdulikan apapun yang dikatakan Shikamaru.

Aku berjalan dan terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya aku berhenti di lorong. Aku berdiri, bersandar kepada tembok mengingat-ingat wajah itu. Mengingat wajahnya yang terakhir kali kulihat. Kemudian aku mengingat lagi wajahnya saat dia sudah menjadi Jounin, Wajahnya saat dia menjadi Chuunin, dan juga wajahnya saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Saat itu aku teringat dia berkenalan denganku dengan salam perkenalan yang aneh. Aku ingat dia berkata 'Senang berkenalan denganmu, aku Jiraiya. Kau bisa memberiku surat cinta nanti.'. Aku teringat lagi wajahnya sewaktu dia tertawa, dia benar-benar sangat lucu. 'Bodoh' ucapku sambil meneteskan air mata.

Kemudian aku terus berjalan keluar kantor Hokage. Aku benar-benar ingin melepaskan semua rasa sedihku ini. Di malam ini, aku berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana guru Sarutobi menyuruh Aku, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru untuk merebut lonceng dari guru Sarutobi. Aku teringat saat Jiraiya tidak berhasil merebut lonceng itu, kemudian aku mengejeknya. Aku jadi ingin tertawa jika mengingat-ingat saat itu, namun aku tidak bisa tertawa, yang terjadi adalah air mataku malah mengalir semakin deras. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air mata ini. Ku coba untuk menghapus air mata ini, tapi tetap saja air mata yang baru menggantikan tempat air mata yang tadi kuhapus.

Akhirnya di tempat itu, aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Tangisanku mungkin seperti tangisan seorang bayi, namun lebih keras. Tapi untungnya tempat itu benar-benar sepi, jadi aku bisa menangis sekeras apapun yang kusuka.

Saat aku menangis, aku kembali mengingat tentang orang-orang yang pernah menghilang dari hidupku. Aku mengingatnya bukan karena aku ingin, namun bayangan orang-orang itu teringat dalam hatiku. Tiba-tiba aku kembali teringat tentang adikku yang tewas saat menjalankan misi. Nawaki, itulah namanya. Dia benar-benar seorang anak dengan kegigihan yang sangat luar biasa. Dia berniat ingin menjadi Hokage. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia memang terlihat mirip dengan Naruto. Entah itu dari sifatnya maupun wajahnya. Oleh karena itu, aku akan melindungi Naruto dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku ini. Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi.

Seorang lagi bernama Dan. Dia adalah mantan kekasihku yang tewas saat menjalankan misi. Kalau saja waktu itu aku datang lebih cepat pasti aku..

Aku menangis semakin keras, karena aku tahu tidak mungkin bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati. Aku benar-benar merindukannya, karena dia adalah orang yang sama dengan diriku. Waktu itu saat berjalan pulang, dia berkata bahwa adiknya juga tewas dan dia sangat merindukan jalan yang dia lalui saat menjemput adik tercintanya itu. Perlahan-lahan dari sana, muncullah rasa cinta diantara kita berdua. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu, Dan tewas. Aku tahu saat itu semuanya sudah terlambat, tapi aku tidak ingin merasa kehilangan lagi. Aku berpikir saat itu, mungkin keajaiban akan datang. Tapi ternyata, kenyataan berkata lain, Dan akhirnya tewas.

Mengingat mereka berdua, aku jadi semakin mengingat tentang Jiraiya. Aku benar-benar ingin seperti Jiraiya. Dia berhasil mendidik Naruto dengan sangat baik, aku benar-benar bangga kepadanya. Naruto pun juga sangat menyukai Jiraiya.

Aku berpikir, 'akankah Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Naruto, jika aku tewas?'

Mungkin saja iya, mungkin saja tidak. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Aku teringat saat mengobrol dengan dia saat itu, saat dia marah jika aku mengkhianati Konoha. Kau orang baik, Jiraiya. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa seperti dirimu. Dibandingkan dengan dirimu yang selalu mengumpulkan informasi, aku hanya berjudi dan minum sake saja. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kukerjakan selain hal itu sebelum menjadi Hokage. Mungkin kata-kata Naruto benar, seharusnya kaulah yang menjadi Hokage, bukan aku. Aku pun juga teringat bahwa Sarutobi-sensei juga mengharapkan kau menjadi penerusnya. Tapi kau tetap mempercayakan semuanya kepadaku. Kau tahu kelemahanmu sendiri. Kau bahkan rela mencariku hanya untuk menawarkan jabatan sebagai Hokage. Walaupun aku tahu, kaulah sebenarnya yang pantas menjadi Hokage.

Aku kembali teringat saat kau mengajakku menjadi Hokage, saat itu aku memang berniat melawan Naruto. Tapi, saat bertarung dengannya, aku jadi teringat bahwa dia memiliki tekad api yang waktu itu dimiliki oleh Nawaki dan Dan. Saat itu, aku hanya terdiam saja sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hingga aku kaget, Naruto bisa menggunakan Rasengan. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau akan mengajarkan Naruto jurus seperti Rasengan, Jiraiya.

Aku teringat saat minum sake waktu itu. Itu adalah saat sebelum kau menuju ke Amegakure.

**FLASHBACK (A/N: lihat chapter 366.. sorry for my bad translation..)**

Kau memberitahuku dimana pimpinan Akatsuki berada. Kemudian aku berkata 'Akan sangat sulit untuk menembus penjagaan Amegakure. Bahkan saat ujian Chuunin disana pun pengawasannya sangat diperhatikan. Itu bukanlah tempat dimana kau bisa menerobos ke tempat dia (Pein) dengan mudah'

Lalu kau pun menjawab 'Itulah alasannya dia berada di sana, tempat yang melindungi rahasianya dari negara luar, dengan penjagaan yang ketat dan terkontrol, itu adalah tempat yang bagus untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran yang memalukan.'

Aku pun bertanya, 'Memalukan?'

Dia pun kembali menjawab, 'Tampaknya negara itu mengacaukan perang ninja untuk beberapa saat ini dan rumor tentang pemimpin Akatsuki memimpin di salah satu sisi'

'Negara itu.. Negara itu dikelilingi oleh negara Hi, Kaze, dan Tsuchi dan selalu menjadi medan perang bagi ketiga negara itu. Pemerintah mereka tidak pernah bisa merasa santai, aku bertaruh jumlah pelarian telah meningkat pesat selama setahun ini.' Kataku

'Tentu saja, oleh karena itulah aku akan menyusup ke desa itu dan melihat apakah rumor itu benar. Lalu, kita akan membuat rencana setelah aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi di sana.' Kata Jiraiya

Aku tekejut, 'Hanya sendirian? Itu sangat berbahaya..'

Tapi dia menjawab, 'Aku adalah salah seorang dari Sannin legendaris, kau ingat maksudnya apa kan?'

Aku langsung terdiam..

'Aku minta maaf.. karena aku selalu membuatmu berada di dalam keadaan sulit.' Kataku

'Wahahahahaha! Darimana kata-kata itu bisa datang?' kata Jiraiya sambil tertawa

'Kaulah yang seharusnya menjadi Hokage. Sarutobi-sensei pun selalu mengharapkan kau bisa menjadi penerusnya.' Kataku

Dia malah menjawab, 'Aku akan menjadi Hokage yang payah, Aku terlalu bebas dan..'

Aku langsung memotong bicaranya, 'Kau menyesal tidak bisa menghentikan Orochimaru.. Jadi kau berusaha untuk mengawasinya kan?'

Aku melihat Jiraiya terdiam sejenak, lalu kemudian dia berbicara lagi kepadaku, 'Yah, aku sudah tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi, sekarang aku hanya ingin berkonsentrasi untuk menyelesaikan novelku yang berikutnya.'

Aku menjawab, 'dan lagi, kenyataan sangat berbeda dengan khayalan. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau dia sudah mati..'

Kami berdua pun terdiam sejenak..

Kemudian aku pun memulai pembicaraan lagi, 'Ingatlah saat bersama Sarutobi-sensei, ketiga dari kita..'

Sekarang, dia yang memotong pembicaraanku, 'Tsunade yang dulu berdada kecil sekarang sudah menjadi Hokage yang sangat hebat! Waktu sungguh berlalu begitu cepat.. Tsunade yang dulu cantik sekarang sudah menjadi nenek-nenek tua berumur lima puluhan.'

Dia melanjutkan, 'Aku menyukai dadamu yang berkembang karena cintamu kepada orang-orang yang telah pergi mendahului dirimu, dan hatiku akan selalu bersamamu, tapi akan lebih banyak perpisahan yang kita lihat.'

Aku terdiam mendengarkan..

Dia melanjutkan lagi, 'Oh, dan itu tidak sama dengan hanya duduk dan melihat saja. Tugas kita adalah menjadi contoh bagi generasi selanjutnya, untuk memberi mereka bantuan,' dia sangat serius kali ini, 'Mengorbankan nyawamu sambil tersenyum, semua itu untuk masa depan, itulah hal yang dilakukan oleh orang tua yang keren.'

**FLASHBACK END**

Aku kembali menangis dengan tersedu-sedu. Mengingat kata-katanya itu, membuat diriku semakin rindu kepada dirinya. Dia telah memberitahukanku hal yang sangat penting bagi seorang Shinobi. Aku juga ingin seperti dirimu, Jiraiya.. Aku ingin menjadi contoh bagi generasi selanjutnya, memberi mereka bantuan, dan yang paling penting, yang kau benar-benar inginkan, yaitu mengorbankan nyawamu sambil tersenyum. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk dirimu, Jiraiya. Kau bisa memenuhi keinginanmu sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa aku mengetahui bahwa kau juga memiliki satu keinginan lagi. Aku tahu kau pasti menyuruhku untuk melakukannya. Itu adalah "Tolong jaga Naruto untukku.". Aku pasti akan melakukannya, karena itu semua untuk masa depan, sama seperti dirimu.

Setelah beberapa lama menangis karena mengingat-ingat tentang Jiraiya, akhirnya aku kembali ke ruanganku. Di tengah perjalanan, aku melihat Naruto sedang menangis dan Iruka sedang menghiburnya. Dalam perjalanan, aku berusaha menghapus air mataku. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah di depan kantor Hokage lagi. Kemudian aku masuk ke ruanganku.

Sakura pun bertanya kepadaku..

'Sensei, dari mana saja kau?'

Aku pun menjawab 'Aku keluar mencari angin. Sudahlah lanjutkan saja tugasmu.'

'Baiklah sensei, tapi..' kata Sakura

'Sudah, cepatlah.' Kataku

'Baiklah..' jawab Sakura

Setelah itu, Sakura pun terus melanjtkan tugasnya. Aku pun duduk terdiam kembali. Melanjutkan tugasku sendiri. Biarlah aku menyimpan kenangan bersamanya di dalam hati ini. Seperti waktu aku kehilangan Nawaki dan Dan.

Jiraiya.. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku.. Aku pasti akan melindungi murid kebanggaanmu dengan segenap jiwaku. Kau sudah mewujudkan keinginanmu, kau telah mati terhormat sambil tersenyum. Sekarang, beristirahatlah dengan tenang, sahabatku..

The End

**So, how was the story? Is it great? or is it weird?**

**Maaf ya kalo misalnya emang aneh..**

**Emang skillnya masih begitu sih..**

**Tapi Hasheo akan terus berusaha memperbaiki fict-fictnya..**

**So..**

**Review Please..**

**I'm really grateful for your review..**

**Thx.. **


End file.
